


You Give Love A Bad Name

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gorillaz - Freeform, Multi, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: Shot through the heartAnd you're to blameDarlin', you give love a bad nameBased on You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi.





	You Give Love A Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found over on gorillazimagines on tumblr!

The relationship between you and Murdoc was complicated.

Murdoc is not a man who settles, he’s a man who wants to be wild, young, and free forever no matter what his age or society has to say about it. He was a hard man to pin down; you could catch his attention easily enough, sure, but when it came to getting him interested in something other than your genitals… that took something extra special. Because he wasn’t a normal person who let himself crave affection and romance, he stuck with what he knew and loved, and didn’t like to put himself too far out of his comfort zone (being in love was way too outside his comfort zone, as he noted the first night you met him).

It’s not like he was lying about who he was, he didn’t trick you into liking him and then let you down when you wanted something more. If Murdoc was anything it was obvious, and it was obvious he didn’t want to seek a romantic relationship. Or, that’s what you had thought before he’d come back to you a second night in a row; he reassured you he hardly goes back for a second romp in the bedroom, but you’re not positive if he’s telling you the truth. Maybe he wasn’t as obvious as you first thought… until he’s gone the next morning without a word, leaving you alone again.

Murdoc isn’t completely heartless, no, he’d thought about having a romance to make the world jealous. There was a part of him that had long since been pushed down deep into his subconscious that craved stability, a permanent, never-changing partner, someone to forever call his that he could spoil, love, and come home to every night. Was that even realistic for him? He had no idea, he just followed his instincts, went where his dick pulled him to, and lived his life the way he wanted to. The idealistic dream of a perfect romance wasn’t within his character, or at least that’s what he convinced himself of.

You see him out sometimes with other people, other times you just hear another one of his sexual partners talking about him in public; you find it hard to contain your jealousy, especially when he continues to come running back to you in between. You were too enamored to turn him down, too determined to have him recognize that your feelings weren’t just about lust, but about sincere and genuine care and concern. You think his stubborn self is most likely ignoring it, but you weren’t one to be deterred so easily.

There had to be a reason he kept coming back.

It wasn’t him that was depressing you, he tended to brighten up your night with banter and tender lovin’, what depressed you was the total lack of commitment in the relationship. You hadn’t wanted to get into just being a booty call, you had wanted more, but the longer this continued, the more you realized it was becoming too much for your heart to take. You couldn’t chase him forever, and you couldn’t keep letting him crawl back just because he knew you wouldn’t turn him down.

Something needed to change.

“I don’t want to keep doing this.” Murdoc raises an eyebrow, confused as to why you were giving him such a serious look and not jumping his bones. “I don’t want to just… have sex! I want a relationship, and you damn well know it.”

“Not to sound rude, honey, but what if I don’t want one?”

“Then get the hell out.”

As quickly as he’d entered your home, he was out on the streets again, confused about the exchange and even more confused about where it’d come from. He has half a mind to knock on your door until you answer it and give him a better, more detailed explanation but you had already said all that needed to be said. A relationship? Who wanted one of those? Not him, that’s for sure.

He starts to walk towards his car, thinking about which bar he should go to tonight to drown his woes, but finds nothing sounds appealing to him. After a frustrating few minutes of rejecting every single idea that came to mind, he turns his car on and decides to head home instead. He trudges to his room, the dark aura surrounding him causing his bandmates to steer clear of his path. A relationship?! Weren’t things just fine the way they were?

He grips his phone tightly, your number right there, ready for him to dial. Should he… do it? Take the chance on having his heart stomped on? Should he make himself vulnerable to another person by admitting he may have some strong attraction that goes beyond the bedroom? He wants to break his phone in half but decides against it because then he’d have no way of contacting you, and that’s not how he wanted it to end.

Taking a deep breath he decides it’s about time to give this whole ‘true love’ business a shot.


End file.
